Octophobia
'Octophobia '''is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI and an alternate ending/sequel to the canon episode ''Read 'em and Weep. Plot '''Previously on Happy Tree Friends: '''Petunia gets pulled through the sink by the demon. Once Lumpy enters, the demon puts down its prey and lunges at him. As the two engage in a battle, Petunia's mangled body crawls off presumably towards the phone. At the hospital, Sniffles recoils in horror at Petunia's grisly injury, Doc bringing along the pipe that contains the rest of her organs. Sniffles is determined to fix her. After countless hours, Petunia appears to have been restored back to normal, except the now bandaged area where her skin was ripped off. Giggles and Cuddles come to their friend to celebrate her miraculous recovery. Toothy joins them with a plate of spaghetti. However, the noodles remind Petunia of tentacles and she freaks out, grabbing an IV pole and smashing Toothy on the head with it. Later, Petunia is back at home trying to calm herself. She smells a flower in her vase, but the petals take the form of tentacles and she tosses it aside in fear. She takes a deep breath, when someone rings her doorbell. Octo and Otto greet her with a bucket of candy. Petunia becomes so horrified she throws candy at them, impaling Octo in the eye with a lollipop stick. The duo runs off, only to trip on the road and get smashed by a car The driver, Nutty, pulls up to eat the scattered candy, getting himself run over by another car. Petunia is now cooped up in her room, quivering with fear. Giggles tries to convince her to come. Cuddles calls someone to help. The guest turns out to be none other than Lumpy. Cuddles invites him in, when the demon suddenly grabs him and pulls him into its mouth. Giggles flees into hiding with Petunia and barricades the door. Unfortunately, the demon detaches the doorknob and pulls Giggles through the hole, mangling her body. Petunia decides to toughen up and battles the monster herself, conquering her fear. Sniffles manages to restore Giggles to normal. She and Petunia reunite. However, just before the episode ends, a tentacle emerges from Petunia's mouth and grabs Giggles and Sniffles. Deaths #Toothy's skull is smashed by an IV pole. #Octo and Otto are hit by a car. #Nutty is ran over. #Cuddles is eaten by the demon. #Giggles and Sniffles possibly get eaten as well (debatable). Injuries #Petunia's body is horribly mangled after being pulled through a sink, but later restored. #Octo is impaled in the eye. #Giggles' body is horribly mangled when pulled through a door, but later restored. Trivia *Josh was planned to appear, but due to the recent controversy with his creator, he was replaced with Cuddles. *It is unknown what became of Lumpy after the demon was defeated. Gallery octophobia titlecard.png|Title card. octophobia2.png|That's no costume, but it's scary enough. octophobia3.png|The tentacled nightmare returns! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Sequels